leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Care Level/Let's do Custom Champs, Again.
= Vasrael, The Reconciliation = Points of Interest: * Support ADC. * Long-range and safe, but easy to force out of a fight. * Low kill potential outside of all-ins, but able to sustain against poke. * Potent in and against all-in attempts. * Synergy with beefy supports (Leona, Braum, etc.). Passive: Grace Overflowing PASSIVE: Vasrael's attacks and spells charge herself, affected foes, affected allies, and affected foes with Holy energy for 3 seconds. Whenever a Holy stack is applied, the target also gains a stack of Grace that heals it for 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 (+ 5 / 6.67 / 8.33 / 10% AD) (+ 2 / 3 / 4 / 5% missing Health) over 10 / 8 / 6 / 4 seconds, stacking up to 4 / 5 / 6 / 7 times. Whenever Holy is removed prematurely from an ally, the ally is immediately healed for the full remaining amount of their Grace and Grace is removed. Whenever Holy is removed prematurely from a foe, that foe immediately takes damage equal to the full remaining amount of their Grace, but the healing from those stacks is doubled for its remaining duration. * Her passive can increase her all-in damage, but increasing the heal afterward means that the bonus damage is 100% temporary unless she gets a kill. * She pretty much has to 100-0 something to kill it; she doesn't exert very much pressure, otherwise. This passive effectively makes both sides of the lane incredibly resilient. Lategame, her attacks should significantly outdamage the healing from this passive, allowing her to retain near-standard kill potential, though some of her previously-applied pressure will be abated in the event of a disengage. Q: Righteous Arrow ACTIVE: After a short windup, Vasrael fires a fast-moving piercing arrow that deals 0 / 10 / 20 / 30 / 40 (+ 100% AD) physical damage and 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 (+ 20 / 25 / 30 / 35 / 40% AD) (+ 3 / 3.5 / 4 / 4.5 / 5% enemies' max Health) True damage, immediately removing Holy from anything it passes through. A wide shockwave follows the arrow, removing Holy in a wider area; if Holy is removed from any foes in this way, they are dealt Righteous Arrow's True damage a second time. Both the arrow and shockwave slow affected foes by 99% for 0.1 seconds. Range: 1200. Cost: 50 / 45 / 40 / 35 / 30 mana. Cooldown: 7 / 6.25 / 5.5 / 4.75 / 4 seconds. * The arrow is relatively reliable (somewhere between Zap! and Mystic Shot in both windup and projectile speed); the shockwave cannot be dodged other than with strong movement abilities. * Not completely useless as poke, except that you'll actively heal the other team if you miss. W: Vengeful ACTIVE (first cast): Vasrael leaps to the nearest ally to the cursor, positioning herself on the opposite side of the nearest foe to that location; she floats there for up to 3 seconds, maintaining her position behind that ally. For the duration, Vasrael gains 40% attack speed plus an additional 0.8 / 0.9 / 1 / 1.1 / 1.2% attack speed per percent of that ally's missing Health. ACTIVE (second cast): Vasrael repositions herself between that ally and the foe nearest them, pushing away foes near her; her attack speed bonus is renewed. Range: 650 (leap), 225 (knockback). Cost: 50 / 55 / 60 / 65 / 70 mana (each cast). Cooldown: 15 / 13 / 11 / 9 / 7 seconds. E: Angel's Wings PASSIVE: ACTIVE (first cast): Vasrael leaps away from the cursor, healing herself and allies and enemies in a cone in front of her for 70 / 100 / 130 / 160 / 190 (+ 7 / 9 / 11 / 13 / 15% missing Health) and pushing foes away. After her initial leap, she floats down slowly, still moving in the dash direction; she can attack in this state, but cannot control her movement except by activating this ability again. ACTIVE (second cast): Vasrael flaps her wings again, healing herself for the same amount, causing a bigger knockback and sending Vasrael a significantly longer distance in the same direction as her first dash. She cannot attack while floating down from this dash. Range: 275 (initial backstep), 150 (initial knockback), 800 (heal cone); 475 (secondary backstep), 325 (secondary knockback). Cost: 50 / 55 / 60 / 65 / 70 mana (each cast). Cooldown: 8 / 7 / 6 / 5 / 4 seconds, increased by the same amount if cast twice. * The second activation should effectively take Vasrael out of the fight for a significant amount of time, allowing the damage she inflicted to fade away via her passive. This is not a desired effect; it should be used as a last resort. R: Reverence ACTIVE: After a short cast time, Vasrael calls down a beam of holy light in a target area for 5 seconds, applying 2 / 3 / 4 Holy stacks per second to allies and foes alike. On cast, foes in the area are blinded, silenced, and slowed by 40 / 65 / 90% for 0.75 / 1 / 1.25 seconds. Range: Global (cast range); 500 (radius). Cost: 100 mana. Cooldown: 125 / 110 / 95 seconds. * While it has a global effect, it's significantly more effective is Vasrael can proc the Holy stacks. Category:Custom champions